Why Not?-Dramione Drabbles
by RandomnessOverload
Summary: "He's going to come after you! Don't you get it?" Of course she did. "Promise to meet me after the war?" "I love you." Then he was gone. First Fic, Drabble, Dramione
1. Why Not

Why Not?

Its over.

Two words .

She knew it was hard to say, and she understood.

She knew he loved her, but why?

He was possessive,but in turn, extremely protective.

"Why?"

"He's going to come after you! Don't you get it?"

Of course she did.

"Promise to meet me after the war?"

"I love you."

Then he was gone.

Through the war, the long dark times, she hung on to the thread of hope that came from him, fighting

"Why not?"

She couldn't believe it, he denied the chance of coming back together. She couldn't read him, his expression guarded, bringing out his old traits of a Slytherin.

"Because, you are Gryffindor's Golden Girl, and I'm just a walking fuck up."

"I don't care if anyone protests against us. I love you!"

" I know."

His features softened , but still held that stubborn furrowed brow and lifted chin.

"Why not?" She repeated, this time anger seeping in. "We've gone through Harry and Ron's judgement, your parents, the whole damn school, the ministry, the fucking wizarding war, and you can't even muster the fucking courage to be in a relationship with me! You cowardly evil , stubborn stuck up ferret! " She stopped in her rant, and He took that moment to observe her.

She had changed, her hair longer, eyes flashing a shade darker, face flushed with a pretty pink,lips pouty and parted in anger. He resisted the temptation of kissing her.

"I give up, this is pointless. Consider this cold turkey."

She turned, but his arms grabbed her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

" Don't you dare. You are mine."

"I just want a real relationship with you and you can't do that."

"I will break your fucking heart!

"I can handle-"

Her word were cut off by his frustrated growl.

"I have nothing to give you!" He said fiercely . "I'm not even accepted in the society! Ex death eater, unknown by everyone I have been fighting for you guys. No money, no fucking reputation I once bragged about because of my fucking father. I refuse to disappoint you, not now, not ever!"

She could hear the rough rawness in his voice when is emotions are revealed.

" I don't care."

"Well I do!"

She fisted his black dress shirt in her hands and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back, and tried to convey his emotions and worries to her . She answers with a fiery passion, a confidence that reassures him.

The stare at each other, dark swirling silver clashing with warm honey brown. " Please?" She pleaded softly.

His mouth tugged into a soft smirk. " I think I will keep you."

"I love you, Draco."

"You know I do, Hermione."


	2. Confessions

(Lets imagine 7th year happened before the battle of hogwarts and Hermione's parents only went into hiding no memory charm k)

So I'll hit the lights and you lock the door

We ain't leaving this room till we both feel raw

I won't walk away won't roll my eyes

They say love is pain then darling let's hurt tonight

If this love is pain then darling let's love oh tonight

-One Republic, Let's hurt tonight

7th year, Heads Common Room , Battle of Hogwarts

She flicked her wrist and the lights turned off, and he held her hand as he walked her to sit on the couch. Hermione requested that tonight, after they came home that they switched off the lights and deal with all of their problems tonight. He had responded with an emotionless tone, but clearly she could see him struggling with the thought all through the dinner at the Burrow. His eyes were clouded in frustration , stormy grey, and she had no idea why he agreed to her when he's a carefully guarded person.

'I'll start.'

Hermione jumped. Draco starting? He wasn't the kind of person that jumped headfirst into matters while she, a Gryffindor , probably will.

'Besides you, I've only dated two other girls. Both of a short period.'

He was trying to reassure her that he was definitely not a slag and was not the overrated "Sex God " there were rumours about.

She believed him. She took a deep breath and answered.

'I saw you in the bathroom crying last year. The order letter you received was written by me.'

He was gaping at her. Shock filled him, along with a wave of love and gratitude for the brave, beautiful witch that was his.

'Gods Granger, I ... Thank you for... everything.'

She squeezed his hand and smiled.

He played with her hand nervously. 'The bad part is going to start, though.'

She nodded, and settled herself against him. _I trust you_.

'I was commanded to track your parents when we were dating - right after the vanishing cabinet incident.'

'She gasped and her breathing faltered.

'But you sent them off already, thank god. But I got tortured with the crucio curse afterwards, so' he paused, ' I was... I was crying when Bellatrix identified you and I knew-'

He barely got the sentence finished before she flung herself into his arms and cried.

She was so torn, her parents were safe but she got Draco in trouble and she didn't know what she would do if he knew the mission while being committed to her. So she just cried in his arms. It hurts. 'Draco... I'm so sorry.'

He shook his head, his pale hair glowing in the moonlight. 'You couldn't change anything, Granger.I had no choice but to fail it. It's okay.'

Her sobs reduced and she burrowed herself into the blankets on the couch, her back to his warm chest.

'I... you know that our relationship... our love, is toxic , right? It's forbidden, our family,friends,society forbids it. I... Draco, truthfully, I've told my parents that I loved you before they left. They promised me they will accept your family... the Weasley family...Harry,Ron,Ginny... I've doubted this feeling for countless reasons and times but I just love you so much-'

Draco's breath hitched. He was so worried and pained by her confession his heart felt like it was apparating- but not coming out at the other side. He was scared that she might leave him, but she just told him she loved him. She loved him!

' I just had a row with Ron for the 42nd time ,yes seriously, about this and I'm so scared that if we come out no ones going to accept us.'

His heart dropped to his feet and plummeted down the floors of Hogwarts.

She felt his strong arms snake around her waist and she instinctively snuggled into his embrace. His head buried into the curve of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent of jasmine and honey.

'I love you,' he whispered, and her eyes widened. Draco was not a person to voice such words, and it made her feel aware that how loved, cherished and special she was. Important to him. Loved by him.

'I love you so fucking much Hermione. Please... please don't lose trust in this. I... I can't live without you.'

She was so happy, feeling so perfect in his arms, feeling the raw feelings in his voice, his jaw clenched against her neck, his tense body against hers , feeling vulnerable after his confession, afraid she'd reject him.

'Draco, I ... I love you. I won't deny I'm scared, but I will never be able to let go of this.' Her fingers intertwined with his around herself waist. She felt him slowly breath out and relax before feeling his small shy smile against her neck. She turned her head to face him, lips almost touching, and continued.

'Draco... I've never told you because I'm scared you'll think I'm just bluffing. You kept thinking Ron and I had a relationship but that didn't happen at all. In fact, you're my first kiss.'

Silence. Uncertainty filled her, and she squeezed his hand and sought for his gaze. His eyes, not really able to see clearly in the semi darkness, shrouded by the moonlight, positively shone with joy.

'Yes!' He murmured, voiced excited as he tilted his head to close the distance between their lips, kissing her soundly. 'I was hoping I'd be your first for years, Granger.'

Shock filled her, along with happiness, and she felt truly precious, treasured by the man who she just kissed, who she loved.

'yay' she smacked him lightly on the arm. 'What took you so long to make a move and be nice last year?'

'Yay,' he smirked against her neck and replied, 'I crushed on you since third year. Weasley wouldn't let me near you even if we were friends in fifth year. But you're never going to be Weasley's.'

She smiled playfully. 'I'm property of Draco Malfoy. Too bad.'

She felt his shy smile against her neck. 'Hermione Malfoy,' he agreed.

'Someday later, I'll be yours, okay?'

'someday , Hermione '

Tomorrow was the day they planned to strike back against the death eaters at Hogwarts, and no matter what happened , they both know, they will have each other's backs, and they will be unstoppable.


End file.
